Good Will Hunting By Myself
by The Insane Chemist
Summary: While Maka is dating Soul, Kid decides that maybe dating Liz will help him get over Maka. OR WILL HE MAN UP AND ASK MAKA OUT! Sorry, I'm not the best at summaries... ANYWAY! T for strong language!


AN: Hello! This is my first fanfiction brought to you by the awesome music of Ludo! Yes, this is a song fic. The song is Good Will Hunting By Myself. I do not own the song or Soul Eater. Also, if you are a liz fan, you might want to skip. Enjoy!

Kid's POV:

I had been dating Liz for about a year before she broke up with me. I somehow thought that since I really loved Maka, but Soul loved her (and was dating her, that lucky bastard) that maybe Liz could help me get over her. We started dating a month after Soul asked Maka out. This had to be the most stupid decision I ever made. What the fuck was I thinking?! Well, anyway, I was going to break up with Liz since she was the exact definition of a succubus. However, Patti had a different idea. She told me that if I even dared to hurt Liz (because she supposedly "loved" me), I would suffer for so long that I would not be able to do anything and be a veggie for the rest of my immortal life. My response to that was "Holy shit, okay never mind". Again, WHAT THE FUCK WAS I THINKING?! WHERE WAS MY COUAGE?! A few months rolled on, and the urge to a) kill Liz, b) kill Patti, c) kill Soul and Liz, and get Maka, or d) kidnap Maka and run away, got stronger. I still hung out with Maka at the library, or invited her to join me in getting the groceries or coffee. She'd always say yes. We'd vent about our partners or how we never got any battles anymore. Seven months into my relationship (eight for Maka's), I noticed a huge difference in her persona. Instead of being always upbeat, she was more likely to go straight home after school or not talk to anyone. I figured that she would skip Coffee Day, but she was there already. I had asked her what was wrong since she seemed to be avoiding everything, and she said Soul was getting on her nerves and she left it at that. I felt like I understood and asked if Soul was a succubus. She laughed and replied with a firm yes. I told her about how we both should get a vacation and we needed to get away from our lives. Maka informed me that she'd be ready anytime I was. After we hung out for the rest of the day, I walked her home. Once we arrived, she told me goodnight and KISSED ME! I have never felt happier in my life. "I HAVE A CHANCE" I screamed in my head. I went home, ignored the succubus and her little devil, and went straight up to my room. I savored the memory of her lips on mine as I imagined her dumping Soul, I dumped Liz, and we started dating. I imagined that I proposed to her, got married, and started a family. Of course, Liz either needed to dump me or Maka to dump Soul. I was ecstatic that things might be going my way until I went to school the next day, and Maka seemed to be okay. I found out from Liz that Soul had treated her to dinner and asked for forgiveness (which she gave).

About six months passed and Liz broke up with me on my birthday. Once again, I could only think about Maka and our future. Now she only had to dump Soul! I was overjoyed, and I could be free! The day after she broke up with me, I found out Liz was moving out and was dating Soul. I also found out that Soul was going to break up with Maka at some point. In the meantime, I had heard a song on the radio and was learning to sing it. I decided that I would have everyone go to our favorite club and I'd preform the song. It was perfect! I prepared everything and the month after Liz broke up with me, I was ready. I invited everyone to the club that night just for all of us to hang out and catch up. A few hours passed and everyone was there. I greeted them with a smile and we picked a table. Of course, Maka and I talked for a good amount of time before I headed on up to the stage. "All right everyone, now we got somethin' special tonight! Please welcome.. Death The Kid!" the DJ annonced and I walked on stage. I grabbed the mic and said "This one's dedicated to my ex, Liz!" People clapped while giving me a suspicious look. Maka was the only one who had a smirk and cheered for me. As the music started, I readied myself. Then I began to sing:

**AN: Okay, look. There are these people and they bugged the crap outta me cause I posted lyrics. They threaten to take my account down if I did not remove the lyrics. I'm super sorry! I have a YouTube account called TheInsaneChemist and you can see a lyric video on there for Good Will Hunting By Myself. I'll post it Thursday or Friday. Again, I'm super sorry for all of you reading this, but there are jerks in this world. :(**

I eyed the crowd, seeing who was enjoying the song, and who was pissed. Liz and Soul were the only pissed ones. Maka seemed the happiest of them all. She caught me looking at her, and she winked at me! The solo was over and I started singing again.

I finished with much enthusiasm. People were cheering, Soul was cussing me out, and Liz was crying. I hopped off stage and Maka waltzed over to me. "That was amazing!" she yelled. I thanked her and asked about her and Soul. "Oh yeah! I'll take care of that right now!" she said happily and giving me an evil smirk. She started off towards him and I followed her, happy that she knew about him and the succubus.

"Oh, and Kid." she said, stopping right in front of their table so Soul could see.  
"Yeah?"  
"Liz and Patti told me about your 'hope'." she said. Then she-  
HOLY SHIT SHE WAS KISSING ME! HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT! I finally came to my senses and kissed her back. We broke apart, and she turned to look at Soul. He started to get up and she flipped him off. She then turned back to me, said "I've wanted to do that for sooo long!", grabbed my hand, and took off through the crowd.

My only thought was "This must be the best night ever!" as we got out of there and I kissed her again.

AN: Sooo... What did you think? Also, how many words does a normal chapter have? Please review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
